Christmas Time
by walletpop105
Summary: Alrighty this is story is mainly for Puck and Daphne. A little Puck and Sabrina. A LITTLE. It's a short story but, hopefully you will like COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

*Hey peoples. This story is about Christmas time and everyone is really excited. But then, something happens. See what happens. You know if you want.*

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of December close to Christmas. Actually seven days close. It was crisp, snowy, and freezing. All of the roads were blocked off so the Grimm family stayed inside. Everyone was gathered around in the living room. "Puck, is Santa Clause real?" Daphne asks. Puck looked at her in shock. "Of course he's real!" Puck yells. Daphne nods. "So, do you think I'll be getting coal or presents?"

"Well marshmallow I'm pretty sure you're getting presents, but for little miss gasbag I think its coal." Puck says with a laugh. Sabrina scowls. Sabrina and Puck were now 15 and Puck still acted like he was 11. "Alright, children this is our agenda for the week. On Monday we decorate the house." (It's always been a Grimm tradition to decorate the house a week before Christmas.) "Tuesday, we'll go outfit shopping." (It's also another Grimm tradition to wear matching outfits on Christmas.) "On Wednesday we'll all just relax. Thursday we'll put out gifts from each other. On Friday we'll go Christmas caroling, and on Saturday we'll bake cookies, ginger beard houses and a big cake." Everyone groans. "Whoa caroling?" Puck asks. "Matching outfits?" Sabrina complains. "Baking?" Uncle Jake whines. "OOOO I can't wait!" Daphne squeals. Daphne was now 11 years old but still bubbly and kiddish. "I don't want to hear any complaining!" The old woman commands. "Now _libelings_ run up to bed, it's getting late."

Sabrina lays in her bed, then one she and her sister shares. It's been many Christmas's without having her parents. She feels tears form inside. _No, no tears._ She tells herself. _You're 15 you're strong and brave, you've always been._ She sighs, rolls on her side and closes her eyes.

*Yesh I know very short, but it's really late is 2:36 a.m. and I'm writing this. Man I wish Santa was real.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2(SPOV)**

I woke up normally. From the sound of Daphne snoring. I look over at the bed side table lamp, 10:50. Wow. Everyone should be awake by now. I climb out of bed and make my way to the dining. _BONK! _I ran into something soft but hard. "Watch where you're going Grimm!" Someone yells. Ugh, Puck. Even though I have some feelings for him, he's still a pain my butt. "Good morning Sabrina." Granny greets me. "Hi, Granny. Oh and hi Uncle Jake." I say. I slide into my normal seat and munch away on Granny's unusual break feast. Purple pancakes, blue bacon, and orange syrup. Even though it looked gross, right now I didn't care, I'm starving!

Daphne comes down with Elvis by her side. "Hello Daphne." Granny says giving Daphne five purple pancakes, six pieces of bacon, and orange syrup. Watching her eat is like watching Elvis eat sausages. "_Libelings_ hurry up and eat your break feast we have to get decorating!" Granny cries. "Granny it's only 11. We can do it later." Daphne says. "No, no I have so many decorations we won't be done until 10 tonight." Daphne and I glance at each other. 'Great' Daphne mouths.

(PPOV)

Ugh, I hate decorating. I'd rather be rolling in monkey poop than be doing this. There's so many colors, so many decorations. It's giving me a headache. "Old Lady I can't do this anymore." I finally say. "Oh Puck get in the spirit of Christmas!" She cries. "Puck, why can't you ever be happy?" Marshmallow asks. "I am happy!"

"Not huh"

"Yes huh! I just don't like decorating!"

"You don't like anything. You don't like decorating, books, washing! It's really gross how you don't wash all of the time!"

"Washing is boring!"

"You're boring! I've lived in so many foster homes! So many rude boring children, how do you think I felt? At least Granny actually gave you food and a place to live! Back at the orphanage we had to eat god knows what!" Daphne screams. I've never seen the little girl so worked up, over me. Daphne storms upstairs and slams her bedroom door shut. I look at the old lady, she smiles and says, "Don't worry Puck, she's going growing up."

We finished decorating at around 7:00. I still haven't talked to marshmallow. Old Lady is baking fish with rice. It's actually going to be normal. Just dinner though. I flop onto the couch and watch some T.V. Uncle Jake and Briar Rose are in the dining room, smooching and giggling. GROSS. It kind of reminds me when me and Sabrina kissed. BLAH! "_Libelings,_ time for dinner." Old Lady calls. "Where's Daphne?" Sabrina asks as everyone sits down. I shrug. "She's probably still mad at me, and isn't coming down." "Sabrina could you go get your sister?" Old Lady asks. Sabrina sighs but heads upstairs. About a moment later Sabrina comes running downstairs. "Granny, Daphne isn't upstairs!" She says. Uncle, Granny, Sabrina, and I all rush upstairs. Everyone searches their own room. "She's not in my room," Uncle J says. "Not in mine either," Granny says. Sabrina comes out of her room and is crying. "The window is open to our room, she snuck and ran away."

"Don't cry 'Brina," Uncle J says. (I'm too lazy to write Jake so I'll just write J) "If she did runaway than there must be foot prints." I point out.

Sabrina hurries downstairs and goes outside. "There are no foot prints!" She shouts. "How can that be?" Granny asks. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sabrina screams and points at me. Sabrina runs inside crying. Ugh, girls. "Well, what can we do? We can't tell Nottingham, if he found her he would probably kill her. If we go out we'll die from all of the snow, also she might have left FerryPort Landing." Uncle J says. There was a LONG pause.

"I'll go." I say. And at that my wings sprouted out of back and I flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (DPOV)**

I'm running. Faster than I ever thought I could. I'm not running away from home. That's probably what my family thinks. No, I'm running to find Elvis. Yes, I know that sounds stupid, but someone has him. I got this letter, it said

_Daphne Grimm, _

_I have your precious dog, Elvis. If you want him back, come at the alley closest to the courthouse. Bring no one. If you aren't alone than I will kill you and your family._

So, yea that's why I'm running for my life. I was hoping that no one would notice I'm gone, so they wouldn't come looking for me and then we all die. But it's been a few hours so I'm guessing they're looking. Ow. My legs hurt. Hey, look at tree! I walk over to the tree and sit down. WOAH! COLD! I don't have my jacket, gloves, hat, boots, or anything else. All I have on is a striped red and black long sleeve shirt, red converse, and sweat pants. I close my eyes just to rest them, and doze off.

(PPOV)

Where could Daphne be? Ugh, I've been flying for more than two hours, I'm sure. The snow of falling so hard. There's about 12 inches of snow. Hey what's that? There's something by a tree. It's all covered in snow. I fly over to it and wipe off the snow. GASP! It's…ELVIS! Ha-ha gotcha! It's Daphne! I'm too tired to go back so I wrap my wings around her so she is warm Poor girl is frozen.

In the morning I find myself lying on Daphne and Sabrina's bed. Next to me is Daphne and in front of me are Sabrina, Uncle Jake, Granny, and Briar. "You feel OK?" Old Lady asks. I nod. "I'll go make you some soup," She says and heads out. Uncle J and Briar don't say anything. I feel awkward. "Glad you're feeling better Puck," Briar says and walks out with Uncle J at her heels. "Thanks for saving Daphne," Sabrina says. She gets close to me and leans down to my face and…Daphne wakes up. Sabrina quickly gets away and walks out. DARN! Marshmallow smiles at me. "Thanks, for saving me Puck," Daphne thanks. "You're like the brother I never had," I smile. "You're like the sisters I've always wanted," I say. "I SMELL SOUP!" Marshmallow yells and runs downstairs. Sabrina came in and gave me a hug. It was warm, and nice. "Thank you," She whispered and kissed my cheek. Yup, I like her.


End file.
